


...wow

by KinHina210



Series: Haikyuu ship months [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't Judge Me, I've shipped this for so long why...?, Iwanoya, M/M, Probably cheesy I warn you, Rare Pairings, Ship calendar, i dunno, lololol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Nishinoya will never let Iwaizumi forget.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is some IwaNoya for the ship calendar!

Nishinoya stood at his boyfriend's door, waiting for him to answer. The only thing is, Nishinoya had been standing there for over ten minutes. Knocking again, the small male looked around. 

Just then, he heard music blasting from inside the house. Curious, Nishinoya twisted the doorknob. 'Unlocked? That's not like you, Hajime..' He walked in, closing the door behind him. 

The music was coming from the other room. His boyfriend's room. Nishinoya walked over to the room and put his ear up to the door. He could hear thumping. At first, Nishinoya thought that the other was just cleaning up with music playing. But he was wrong. 

What Nishinoya walked into almost made him fall down laughing. Iwaizumi was running around to the music, lip syncing. He was so into it that he obviously didn't notice Nishinoya dying on his floor. 

"What are you doing?!" Nishinoya spoke through his laughter. Iwaizumi nearly jumped five feet in the air, falling back into his bed. 

" _How the hell did you get in here!?"_  Nishinoya only laughed harder at his boyfriend's red face. 

"Your door was unlocked." Iwaizumi froze before he sighed and stood up. Nishinoya smirked. "And I am telling everyone I know." 

"Don't you dare." 

"Oh come on, babe. You know me." Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. "I'm to daring not to dare!" Nishinoya then ran out of the doorway and down the hallway. Iwaizumi let out a laugh. 

"Come here, you little brat!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
